Thrall
Thrall (llamado Go´el al nacer), hijo de Durotan, es el lider actual de la Horda y gobernador de Durotar en Kalimdor. En es un boss de nivel ?? que reside en el Fuerte Grommash en Orgrimmar. Adicionalmente es posible encontrarlo en la Instance de Escape from Durnholde Keep en las Cavernas del Tiempo y en la fortaleza de los Mag'har en Garadar. Su padre, Durotan y su madre Draka murieron asesinados por agentes de Gul'dan. Biografía La historia de Thrall empieza en Warcraft III y se desarrolla hasta la actualidad. Sus orígenes fueron explicados posteriormente en el segundo volumen del manga Warcraft Legends. Juventud Trall es hijo de Durotan, antiguo Jefe del clan Frostwolf y de Draka. Cuando era solo un bebé fue encontrado por Aedelas Blackmoore junto a los cadáveres de sus padres. El por entonces comandante encargado de capturar a los orcos errantes que quedaban tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra le dio el nombre de Thrall que es otra forma de decir 'esclavo' en la lengua humana. Blackmoore se lo llevó a Durnholde Keep, su fortaleza donde creció como un gran gladiador - mezclando la fiereza de un orco con la estragegía e inteligencia de un humano. Durante su entrenamiento recibió abunantes golpes y palizas, pero fue atendido por una humana llamada Clannia con cuya hija, Taretha, creció. Thrall demostró que además de un gran luchador, también era un excelente estudiante. Sin embargo los abundantes golpes que recibía de Aedelas Blackmoore, tanto dentro como fuera de su instrucción de guerrero, empezaron a pasar factura. En las cartas que secretamente se escribían Thrall y Taretha, el orco le confesó a la humana que deseaba escapar de allí y ganar su libertad. Taretha decidió ayudarlo y creó una distracción en el interior de la fortaleza de Durnholde para que Thrall escapara. Cuando más tarde se encontraron en una cueva cercana, Taretha le proporcionó comida y repuestos. Tras esto, Thrall abandonó Durnholde prometiendo no volver jamás. Lamentablemente, Thrall fue capturado e ingresó en un campo de internamiento para orcos liderado por Lorin Remka. Allí conoció a un anciano orco llamado Kelgar, que le habló de la corrupción de Gul'dan y de cómo los viejos caminos habrían resultado mejores para la Horda. También le habló de Grom Hellscream, líder del Clan Warsong, que pensaba de la misma manera. Cuando otro orco dijo a Thrall que Aedelas había llegado al campamento buscándolo, Thrall escapó de nuevo, y fue a buscar a Grom Hellscream. Los Orcos Despúes de encontrar a Grom, este lo acogió y le enseñó el idioma orco. Al comprobar el manto que envolvía a Thrall cuando fue encontrado, Grom le dijo que provenía de orcos exiliados del clan Clan Frostwolf. Después de pasar algún tiempo con Hellscream, Thrall decidió marcharse por un tiempo, con el fin de buscar sus raíces en las Montañas de Alterac. Allí fue rescatado por el clan Frostwolf tras quedar exhausto por el largo viaje que había realizado. Ya en su campamento, Thrall conoció a Drek'Thar, quien dijo que era hijo de Durotan, el antiguo Jefe del clan. Después de haber encontrado por fin su lugar, Drek'Thar enseñó a Thrall los antiguos caminos de la Horda, antes de la corrupción de Gul'dan, y así Thrall fue aceptado como uno más del clan. Un lobo gélido llamado Snowsong, se unió a Thrall como acompañante. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Drek'thar lo llamó para estar a los dos a solas en un lugar apartado que Thrall nunca había visto antes. Allí se iba a producir su iniciación. En una de las experiencias más espirituales de su vida, Thrall contactó con los espíritus de la Tierra, Aire, Fuego, Agua y lo Salvaje, convirtiéndose en el primer chamán orco dela Horda desde que Gul'dan se corrompió. Cuando regresó al campamento se había convertido en un orco nuevo, de los pocos que habían descubierto y comprendido los orígenes de su gente lo que le facilitaría su labor como nuevo Jefe de su clan. Fue un evento simbólico y significativo, ya que el hecho de ser aceptado por los espíritus significaba también que estos perdonaban a los orcos por sus devaneos con los poderes demoníacos en el pasado. Thrall se había convertido en el primero de una nueva generación de chamanes orcos. Un extraño forastero llegó entonces al campamento. Thrall lo recibió cordialmente, pero se enfadó cuando el extranjero acusó al clan Frostwolf de esconderse en las montañas. El forastero dijo algunas cosas que hirieron y enfurecieron a Thrall faltando al respeto a su amigo Grom Hellscream por lo que se produjo un duelo entre ambos. El extraño descubrió bajo su capa una pesada armadura negra y un enorme martillo pero Thrall consiguió desarmarlo. Fue entonces cuando ese estraño reveló su identidad como Orgrim Doomhammer, el Jefe de Guerra de la Horda. Doomhammer había contactado con Drek'Thar tras enterarse del retorno del hijo de Durotan y decidió provocar una pelea para ver si el rumor era cierto y merecía la pena. Thrall no sólo fue capaz de desafiar a Doomhammer, sino también de vencerlo, algo que nadie, excepto su padre Durotan, había conseguido nunca. Liberación thumb Doomhammer nombró a Thrall segundo al mando y le explicó las estrategias para liberar los campamentos. Thrall debería infiltrarse en los campamento como uno más de los prisioneros y una vez dentro, despertar el poder de los orcos con sus poderes chamanísticos. Los revitalizados prisioneros no tardarían en tomar el campamento en poco tiempo. Ese plan funcionó en los tres primeros emplazamientos. En el cuarto hubo algunos problemas ya que Thrall fue reconocido enseguida. En el quinto, que hoy forma lo que se conoce como Hammerfall en Arathi, los humanos estaban sobreavisados y se habían preparado con un regimiento de caballeros de Durnholde, de manera que había una mayor resistencia. En una sangrienta y cruel lucha, Orgrim Doomhammer fue asesinado empalado pro la espalda por la lanza de un caballero. Con el poco de aliento que le quedaba, le dio a Thrall su armadura negra, su martillo de guerra, y lo nombró Jefe de Guerra de la Horda. Lo primero que hizo Thrall en su nuevo cargo, fue atacar Durnholde en un intento por desmantelar todo el sistema de campos de internamiento. Se reunió en secreto con Taretha, aconsejándole partir de Durnholde junto a su familia, pero ella se negó, esperando que la batalla nunca llegara y temiendo las represalias que tendría para ella que Blackmoore notara su ausencia ya que hacía tiempo que la había tomado como su amante, algo que la hacía muy desdichada. Cuando Thrall llegó a Durnholde con la Horda tras él, se enfrentó con un Blackmoore ebrio. Tras pedirle una solución pacífica, a fin de evitar el derramamiento de sangre inútil, Blackmoore repasó mentalmente los momentos que había pasado con Thrall, desde que lo recogió en el bosque siendo un bebé, pasando por su entrenamiento y ahora asediando su castillo en lo que consideraba una gran traición. Cuando Thrall lanzó su ultimatum, rendirse o morir, el maestro de Durnholde respondió arrojando la cabeza cortada de Taretha Foxtron al campo de batalla donde se apiñaban los orcos, gritando que eso es lo que les ocurría a los traidores. Thrall explotó en rabia y dolor al ver la escena y ordenó a sus hombres la orden de atacar. Durante el asedio, Thrall acorraló a Blackmoore en un túnel oculto y clavó su espada en los pies del cruel humano. Blackmoore, con un aspecto más sobrio que antes, intentó cobardemente convencer a Thrall para que lo ayudara a derrotar a la Alianza. Esto enrabietó aún más al Jefe de Guerra que terminó por asestarle el golpe mortal que acabó con su vida. Thrall salió del castillo y se reunió con los orcos que habían salido victoriosos. Inmediatamtente le dio un mensaje a Karramyn Langston, el segundo al mando de la fortaleza: los prisioneros orcos serían liberados y las tierras de los alrededores les pertenecerían. Si la Alianza aceptaba esto, Thrall prometió que no causarían ningún problema e incluso se mostraría dispuesto a comenzar una relación de cooperación e intercambio comercial. Si rehusaban, se convertirían en el peor enemigo al que nunca jamás la Alianza se hubiera tenido que enfrentarse. Los humanos supervivientes pudieron marcharse sin sufrir daño. Cuando no quedó nadie en Durnholde, Thrall llamó al "Espíritu de la Tierra" que destruyó la fortaleza. Después, compuso un lok'vadnod, una canción sobre héroes, para conmemorar el sacrificio de Taretha. Viaje a Kalimdor Thrall y Grom pasaron mucho tiempo reuniendo fuerzas disponibles para la Horda. Pero tiempo después, cuando Thrall se encontraba en Arathi, tuvo un extraño sueño. Vio dos ejércitos enfrentándose en una batalla, fuego que llovía del cielo y una voz avisándolo de lo que sucedería después. Al despertar, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño sino una visión. Un misterioso profeta se le apareció y se presentó como alguien que dejó su humanidad atrás hace mucho tiempo y que gracias a su don para ver el futuro, estaba en posición de advirte que la única esperanza para la salvación de los orcos era navegar hacia el oeste, a Kalimdor, donde encontraría su destino. Thrall obedeció, reunió la Horda e inició los preparativos para el viaje a través del Gran Mar. Sin embargo, cuando los orcos se estaban reagrupando en un asentamiento provisional, Grom fue capturado por los humanos, por lo que Thrall tuvo que intervenir para salvarlo. Grom, al ver la enorme flota naval de la que disponían sus captores, le propuso a Thrall robar los barcos con el propósito de abandonar de una vez para siempre el territorio de los humanos. Con toda la Horda reunida, no fue muy dificil robar los buques para la larga travesía que les esperaba cruzando el mar hasta Kalimdor. Éxodo de la Horda A mitad del camino hacia Kalimdor, los barcos orcos fueron embestidos por una gran tempestad cerca del Maelstrom y obligados a refuugiarse en una pequeña isla. Allí los orcos conocieron a Sen'jin, un líder troll que les contó como su pueblo era atacado constantemente por una tribu murloc y por los humanos de un emplazamiento cercano. Temiendo por la Horda y de los trolls Darkspear, Thrall y sus guerreros atacaron la base humana, y mataron a su líder, un archimago que resultó ser el encargado de mantener a raya a los murlocs de la isla. Sin la presencia del archimago y con los humanos y los orcos ocupados pelando entre ellos, los murlocs tuvieron via libre para salir en busca de una víctima a la que sacrificar en uno de sus rituales. Thrall fue capturado por los murlocs y encerrado en una mazmorra. Ahí se enteró de boca de un cazador troll con quien compartía la celda, que ambos iban a ser ofrecidos en sacrificio como ofrenda a una Bruja del Mar. Afortunadamente, los murlocs no conocían los poderes chamanísticos de Thrall, por lo que este pudo escapar de su celda y liberar a sus guerreros. Los trolls informaron a Thrall que Sen'jin no estaba en ninguna celda, lo que significaba que se lo habían llevado como primer sacrificio. Thrall corrió en su ayuda pero solo llegó a tiempo de contemplar horrorizado como el valiente troll era sacrificado por un hechicero murloc. Thrall y sus guerreros fueron capaces de matar a los guardianes murloc que mantenían una barrera mágica que les impedía la fuga. La muerte de Sen'jin reveló una nueva visión a Thrall, una en la que se veía conduciendo a la tribu Darkspear hacia la grandeza. Fue entonces cuando Thrall, en deferencia hacia los trolls, les ofreció un lugar en la Horda como agradecimiento por la amabilidad que habían demostrado con los orcos. Sin embargo, antes de partir, el líder orco tuvo que enfrentarse con la bruja del mar, furiosa por la destrucción de su altar y la muerte de sus siervos. La bruja maldijo al Jefe de Guerra advirtiéndoles que el mar se tragaría a todos sus hombres, dicho lo cual desapareció. Al regresar al campamento, Thrall descubrió que sus barcos estaban dañados por la tormenta y no estaban listos para navegar. El tiempo jugaba en su contra ya que la isla, que era de origen volcánico, estaba a punto de entrar en erupción. Mientras tanto, la bruja del mar lanzó lo que quedaba de su ejército de murlocs contra el campamento de la Horda. Sin embargo, con ayuda de los trolls, los orcos pudieron resistir sus constantes embestidas, lo que les dio tiempo para reparar los barcos y huir antes de que el volcán entrase en erupcción. Kalimdor Durante la travesía, muchos barcos se habían dispersado y a duras penas llegaron con sus ocupantes vivos a las costas de Kalimdor. Los clanes se dispersaron y Thrall tuvo que recorrer toda la costa, recogiendo a orcos y trolls perdidos - de Grom no había ni rastro. En su nueva tierra, la Horda encontró muchas criaturas extrañas, pero las más salvajes eran los centauros, particularmente en su trato con los tauren. Thrall luchó contra varios de ellos; en una ocasión cuando atacaban algunos tauren. Cairne Bloodhoof, Jefe de la tribu Bloodhoof (Pezuña de Sangre) respondió a su gesto con una gratitud inesperada. Impresionado por su feroz pero noble comportamiento, Cairne se ofreció a guiar a los orcos en la búsqueda de su destino. Thrall advirtió a Cairne que había visto al ejército centauro avanzar hacia el norte rápidamente, por lo que el líder tauren se apresuró a partir pues su pueblo estaba en esa dirección y podía estar en peligro. Las fuerzas de Thrall siguieron a Cairne hasta su campamento donde lo defendieron de los centauros. Dado que los centauros dominaban casi toda la región, los Bloodhoof tuvieron que abandonar su hogar y viajar a Mulgore si querían sobrevivir. Cairne accedió revelarle a Thrall la ubicación del oráculo, quien ayudaría a los orcos en la búsqueda de su destino, si aceptaba escoltar la caravana de su gente hasta Mulgore. Thrall aceptó y ayudó a los tauren en su largo viaje, protegiéndolos y cuidando a las bestias kodo de los centauros merodeadores. Una vez finalizada la tarea, Cairne indicó a Thrall que el místico oráculo podía estar en Stonetalon Peak. El líder orco, agradeció a su nuevo amigo la información y mostró su predisposición a volver a ayudarlo cuando lo necesitase. Los tauren sellaron esta nueva alianza uniéndose a la Horda. Cuando Thrall llegó a los pies del Stonetalon Peak, le sorprendió encontrar allí a Grom Hellscream y al clan Warsong luchando contra unos humanos que respondían a las órdenes de Jaina Proudmoore. Los humanos habían acordonado gran parte del angosto paso de la montaña, lo que hizo a Thrall proponer la contratación de algunos goblins que les ayudaran a salvar el obstáculo de la montaña gracias a sus zepelines. Thrall ordenó a Hellscream, no atacar a los humanos, pero este impacientado por la tardanza, no se resistió y cargó contra ellos. Gracias a la rapidez con la que Thrall consiguió los zepelines, pudo ponerse en marcha y ayudar a Grom a tiempo a salir victorioso. Tras esto tuvieron una pequeña disputa donde Grom le espetó que un verdadero guerrero se hubiera enfrentado a los humanos sin plantearse siquiera una alternativa como la de usar zepelines para sortear la montaña. Thrall, estaba preocupado por la impestuosa sed de sangre de Grom, seguro de que lo úncio que traería serían problemas. Cuando ordenó a Grom y a su clan, quedarse en Ashenvale, Grom aceptó a regañadientes, mientras Thrall se encaminaba hacia la montaña. Mientras se abría paso a través del angosto paraje, se dio cuenta que necesitaba apoyo aéreo. Sin esperarlo, se encontró de nuevo con Cairne Bloodhoof que le sugirió usar a los Wyverns, unas criaturas de la zona parecidas a las mantícoras. Sin embargo, estos estaban bajo el control de las viles Arpías, por lo que, tras una pequeña batalla donde estas fueron derrotadas, los wyverns fueron liberados y como muestra de gratitud, decidieron prestar su ayuda a Thrall y a la Horda. Con su ayuda, Thrall derrotó a los humanos que guardaban la cima de la montaña y pudo acceder a su interior. Thrall y Cairne se separaron y exploraron las cavernas por separado. Después de mucho tiempo, encontraron la cámara del Oráculo, pero también a Jaina Proudmoore. El enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar entre ambos fue interrumpido por la súbita aparición del oráculo, que se presntó con el sobrenombe de 'El Profeta'. Tanto Thrall como Jaina lo habían visto antes, en sendas visiones cuando se encontraban en Lordaeron. El Profeta le habló a Thrall de la corrupción de Grom y sentenció que los orcos y humanos deberían unir sus fuerzas o serían destruidos por un mal superior que se aproximaba. Thrall tuvo que recular y, entre dientes, aceptó, desesperado por salvar a Grom. La Maldición de Sangre Cuando abandonaron la montaña y regresaron a Los Baldíos, se encontraron con la triste realidad que había anunciado el oráculo. Grom y los orcos del clan Warsong se habían corrompido y los recibieron con las armas en alto. Una épica batalla tuvo lugar entonces entre los orcos del líder de la Horda y las fuerzas de Hellscream. Thrall, con la ayuda de Cairne se abrió camino a través de los corruptos orcos que contaban con la ayuda de Infernales, Doomguards y felhounds hasta llegar a la posición de su líder. Allí, Hellscream reveló a Thrall que tanto él como sus orcos habían bebido voluntariamente la sangre de un demonio de unos pozos de Ashenvale, sabiendo que eso les ataría para siempre al yugo de la Legión Ardiente. La sangre les había dado una gran fuerza pero también los había enloquecido. Enfurecido por esta confesión de traición, Thrall cargó contra su viejo amigo y ambos se enzarzaron en feroz duelo. Tras de una larga y desesperada lucha, Thrall consiguió capturar la esencia de Grom en una Gema de alma y lo llevó a un círculo ritual donde, gracias la combinación de sus conocimientos de chamanismo y a la magia élfica, consiguió que el espíritu demoníaco desaparezca. Grom, consciente de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió inmediatemente y junto con Thrall se prepararon para hacer frente a Mannoroth, el demonio cuya sangre había convertido a Grom y a los orcos de su clan, que se encontraba en un cañón excavado por infernales. Allí, Thrall lanzó un primer ataque contra Mannoroth, pero fue fácilmente repelido por el Señor del Foso que podía haber acabado con ellos fácilmente de no ser por Grom, que lanzó su hacha con gran fuerza sobre el demonio asestándole un golpe devastador que destrozó su coraza de placas y que se clavó profundamente en su vientre. Aunque el golpe fue mortal de necesidad, Mannoroth explosionó liberando una enorme cantidad de fuego de su interior y que alcanzaron de lleno a Grom. El jefe del clan Warsong resultó mortalmente herido al interponerse entre el fuego y su amigo Thrall al que protegió con su cuerpo. Después de una cruel agonía, Grom se sintió redimido y liberado de la carga que pesaba sobre él por haber hecho beber la sangre demoníaca a los orcos de su clan condenándolos. Thrall le dijo que no solo ya era un orco libre sino que además había liberado a todos los orcos de los demonios. Dicho esto Grom murió como un héroe. La Batalla del Monte Hyjal Cuando Thrall y Jaina regresaron a Ashenvale, se encontraron un nuevo problema. Los Elfos Nocturnos los hacían responsables de la muerte de Cenarius y los atacaron mientras intentaban levantar un nuevo asentamiento. En ese momento, Kalimdor era un caos en donde demonios, undeads, orcos y humanos y elfos nocturnos, luchaban entre sí para sobrevivir. Justo entonces Thrall tuvo otra visión que le señalaba la falda del Monte Hyjal donde se debía encaminar junto a Jaina. Allí se encontraron a los líderes de los elfos nocturnos, Tyrande Whisperwind y Malfurion Stormrage. Tanto unos como otros se sorprendieron bastante al encontrarse, aunque casi sin tiempo para nada más apareció el Profeta, revelando por fin su verdadera identidad: Medivh, el último Guardián de Tirisfal. No fue fácil, pero finalmente convenció a todas las partes para que forjaran una alianza con la que enfrentarse a la Legión Ardiente. De lo contrario, si cada uno hacía la guerra por su cuenta, serían derrotados. Malfurion y Tyrande aceptaron con cierto recelo y todos juntos planearon una estrategia para enfrentarse a Archimonde y su ejército de demonios y no-muertos. La tres razas defendieron colectivamente Nordrassil y el monte Hyjal con tres asentamientos fortificados a lo largo del camino que ascendía a la cima de la montaña, tratando de entorpecer la marcha de Archimonde. La base de Thrall se situó a medio camino, entre las bases humana y élfa, y contó con la presencia de orcos, tauren y trolls. Archimonde se presentó en la base de la Horda donde noqueó a Thrall e ignoró a los orcos a los que menospreció aduciendo que su debilidad no merecía el esfuerzo de matarlos por él mismo. Thrall respondió a la provocación argumentando que el espíritu de los orcos era fuerte y poderoso porque era libre, y atacó a Archimonde con un hechizo justo antes de que llegara Jaina y se lo llevara teletransportado lejos de allí. Archimonde fue finalmente vencido en la cima del Monte Hyjal por Malfurion y la Legión Ardiente derrotada. La fundación de Orgrimmar Tras la victoria en el monte Hyjal y la caída de la Legión, Thrall reunió a su gente, y encontró un lugar para su pueblo en las accidentadas y hermosas tierras de Los Baldíos. Allí fundó Durotar, en honor a su padre Durotan. Su capital fue Orgrimmar en honor a Orgrim Doomhammer. Después de varios meses, los orcos se quedaron en Durotar, los tauren se fueron a Mulgore y los trolls a las costas de Islas del Eco. Thrall conoció a Rexxar, un hijo de Mok'Nathal que había tratado de salvar a un explorador orco llamado Mogrin de un grupo de jabaespines, y traía el mensaje que este portaba. Thrall lo leyó cuidadosamente, entristecido por la muerte de Mogrin, y dio la bienvenida a Rexxar a la recién coronada tierra. Rexxar agradeció el ofrecimiento, pero dijo que tendría que ganarselo. Thrall aceptó, y envió a Rexxar a hablar con diversos ciudadanos de Orgrimmar y ver qué podía hacer para ayudarles en sus tareas. También llamó a Rokhan, un shadow hunter troll para que ayudara a Rexxar al que se sumó más tarde a un maestro cervecero pandaren errante llamado Chen Stormstout, que andaba buscando ingredientes para su nueva invención. Tras la ayuda de Rexxar con los ingredientes, Chen se unió al troll y al Mok'Nathal, deseoso de aventura. Mientras, Thrall esperaba en Orgrimmar, ayudando a construir la ciudad. Rexxar realizó sus obras con éxito, y Thrall comenzó a respetar al maestro de bestias. Pero pronto llegó la mala noticia de que los humanos se habían instalado en las orillas de Durotar. Thrall se preocupó, el trato que había pactado con Jaina le había proporcionado seguridad para no ser atacado pero después de varios encontronazos con humanos hostiles, se organizó una reunión entre Thrall y Jaina. Rexxar, oliéndose algún tipo de trampa, se ofreció a ir en lugar de Thrall. Finalmente todo resultó una farsa y lo que los emisarios humanos pretendían no era hablar sino matar a Thrall. Rexxar se encargó de ellos y regresó a Orgrimmar para informar al jefe de la Horda. Incapaz de concebir que Jaina lo hubiera traicionado, Thrall escribió una carta para que Rexxar la llevara a Theramore, con la intención de reunirse con Jaina. Sólo cara a cara podría estar seguro que se llegaría a un acuerdo que garantizara la paz entre las dos razas. Después de oir las noticias que Rexxar traía de parte del Almirante Proudmoore, el padre de Jauna, Thrall se dio cuenta que la única forma de evitar otra guerra era asaltar la base del almirante y matarlo. Con la ayuda de Rexxar, Thrall solicitó la ayuda de de su viejo amigo Cairne y los tauren, asi como los ogros quebrantarrocas de Stonemaul. Mientras preparaban el asalto a Theramore, Thrall fue informado de la presencia de barcos que bloqueaban cualquier acceso a la isla. Su frustración fue interrumpida por Jaina que se teletransportó al lugar, asegurando a todos que venía en son de paz. Jaina dijo desconocer los planes de su padre y se mostró excéptica ante el callejón sin salida en que se encontraba. Thrall le confesó que las acciones de su padre podrían destruir Durotar y que la única forma de garantizar la seguridad de la nueva nación era matándolo. Jaina comprendió la situación y expresó su deseo de ayudar, aunque eso conllevara la muerte de su padre. Le dio a Thrall indicaciones para llegar a un astillero goblin cercano que le podía proporcionar buques para destruir los barcos que bloqueaban la isla. Suplicó a Thrall que no dañara a sus hombres que solo seguían las instrucciones del Almirante, y que eran la única familia que había tenido después de la caída de Lordaeron. Thrall dio su palabra de que intentaría minimizar el derramamiento de sangre y aconsejó a Jaina que buscara un lugar donde ponerse a salvo cuando empezara la batalla. Usando los barcos adquiridos de los goblins, las fuerzas de Thrall lograron abrirse camino hasta la isla, donde se prepararon para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del Almirante. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen y Cairne, lucharon directamente contra el almirante Daelin y al final lograron vencerlo. Antes de la batalla, Thrall trató de convencer al Almirante de que esta Horda, era diferente a la que hubo años atrás durante las dos guerras con los humanos, que no tenían ningún interés en la conquista ni en el asesinato. Proudmoore acusó a la raza de Thrall de genocidio, y de que nunca podría borrar las muertes que dejaron tras su asalto a Stormwind y Lordaeron. Confesó que nunca dejaría de luchar contra los orcos por lo que Rexxar, tal y como Thrall había predicho, se vio obligado a matarlo. Tan pronto como cayó Daelin Proudmoore, Rexxar proclamó que la batalla había terminado y ordenó a los humanos que depusieran sus armas. Jaina se arrodilló cerca al cuerpo de su padre tristemente preguntando por qué no la había escuchado. Rexxar intentando consolar el dolor de la hechicera, diciéndole que su padre fue un orguloso guerrero por encima de todo y que debía ser recordado como tal. Thrall anunció que la Horda respetaría a los supervivientes humanos y que él y su ejército abandonarían pacíficamente Theramore. Dicho y hecho, sus tropas se encaminaron de regresó a Durotar, dejando a Jaina guardar duelo por la muerte de su padre. Agradeciendo a Rexxar por todo lo que había hecho, Thrall le ofreció un lugar para establecerse permanentemente en Durotar, a lo que el semiogro educamente declinó. Rexxar poseía un carácter errante y su sitio no estaba tras los muros de una ciudad sino junto a la vida salvaje. Prometió a Thrall responder a la llamada de la Horda, siempre que necesitara de su ayuda y se despidió mientras la construcción de Orgrimmar seguía su curso. Por el momento todo iba bien. El ciclo de odio Tras tres años, Orgrimmar había crecido de sobremanera. Sin embargo, ciertos incidentes menores entre los orcos de Durotar y los humanos de Theramore pusieron en peligro la estabilidad de la zona. Thrall y Jaina trataban desesperadamente de mantener la paz, pero algunos miembros de la Horda escapaban a su control. Así, un jefe guerrero llamado Burx, formó un ejército de orcos y trolls y asaltó Northwatch Hold, el mismo lugar que Proudmoore usaba para sus investigaciones, cuya cercanía a Orgrimar no gustaba a varios orcos que exigían desmantelarlo. Después de que la batalla empezara, Jaina contactó con Thrall revelándole que Burx servía en secreto al clan Burning Blade (Filo Ardiente) cuya intención era acabar con la nueva Horda. Thrall se enfureció ya que esto significada que de nuevo, un orco estaba sirviendo a la Legión Ardiente ya que el Burning Blade estaba manipulado por un demonio llamado Zmodlor. Inmediatamente, el líder orco se presentó en mitad de la batalla y paró la contienda con la ayuda de algunos espíritus y pidió explicaciones a Burx. Cuando el guerrero protestó argumentando que actuaba según los intereses de la Horda, Thrall le hundió el cráneo con su martillo. Estos acontecimientos impulsaron a Thrall y a Jaina a darle un carácter más oficial a su relación de colaboración, firmando un tratado entre la Alianza y la Horda. A pesar del aumento de las tensiones del año anterior, las respuestas de los líderes de los orcos y los humanos habían detenido, aunque no completamente, la escalada de violencia y odio entre los miembros de ambas razas. A pesar de sus últimas victorias, Thrall sabía que debía permanecer más atento que nunca a los acontecimientos dentro de sus fronteras. Desde su fortaleza en el Valle de la Sabiduría de Orgrimmar, pronto tendría noticias de viejos familiares y amigos. Regreso a Draenor En los restos del planeta de origen de los orcos, Draenor, aún quedaba una facción de orcos que había conseguido esquivar la corrupción en la que cayeron el resto de clanes orcos a manos de la Legión Ardiente. Se hacían llamar los Mag'har, que en el idioma orco quiere decir los incorruptos orcos marrones, y en la actualidad habían vuelto a negarse a formar parte de los ejércitos de orcos corruptos que servían a Magtheridon, ahora prisionero por órdenes de Kil'jaeden. Tras oír de ellos, Thrall quiso viajar a Outland para conocerlos, no sin antes tomar las precauciones de seguridad necesarias para no dejar Orgrimmar desprotegida. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Thrall se encaminó hacia Nagrand, donde realizó una breve visita a su abuela Geyah y conoció a Garrosh Hellscream, el hijo de Grom al que transmitió un mensaje de apoyo, alabando a su padre como un héroe que acabó con la maldición de sangre de los orcos. Durante esta visita, Geyah le reveló a Thrall su verdadero nombre: Go'el, hijo de Durotan - legítimo jefe del Clan Frostwolf Encuentro con Varian Tras regresar de Draenor, Thrall se trajo consigo a Garrosh Hellscream, para que ejerciera como su consejero, cargo al que se unió más tarde, el maestro de gladiadores Rehgar Earthfury. Rehgar y Garrosh tenían puntos de vista diferentes que los hacían discutir bastante a menudo. Mientras Garrosh pretendía destruir a los humanos y conquistar Azeroth, Reghar prefería conservar el pacto de no-agresión vigente. Mientras, Jaina convocó a Thrall de manera repentina para una reunión importante donde le comunicó que el Rey Varian había vuelto a Stormwind tras mucho tiempo desaparecido. thumb|200px Previendo la importancia de las consecuencias futuras, Thrall decidió reunirse con el líder de los humanos, junto a sus consejeros Rehgar y Garrosh y un destacamento de la guardia Kor'kron. Reghar recomendó a Thrall dejar a Garrosh en Orgrimmar dado su odio a los humanos pero el Jefe de Guerra pensó que sería una buena idea que Garrosh reconsiderara su actitud, estando presente en un encuentro pacífico con aquellos a los que no profesaba simpatía. Thrall viajó en zeppelin a Theramore, donde discutió con Varian algunos aspectos básicos en los que ambos saldrían ganando. Hablaron de su pasado y de los problemas por acceder a determinados recursos naturales. Los orcos necesitaban madera, por cuya posesión se hallaban en eterna disputa con los elfos nocturnos mientras que los humanos necesitaban cobre. Varian le ofreció a Thrall un intercambio si incluía además algunas pieles exóticas. Tras la negociación, Varian se excusó al tener que irse de inmediato a Goldshire y Southshore que estaban siendo amenazadas por el Azote. Mientras salía de Theramore, el clan Twilight's Hammer invadió la ciudad por lo que tanto la Horda como la Alianza se dispusieron a defender el enclave humano. Varian reparó en la presencia de Garona, lo que le llevó a pensar que Thrall la había mandado allí para asesinarle tal y como hizo el Shadow Council en el pasado con su padre, el Rey Llane. A medida que la batalla se prolongaba, el clan Twilight's Hammer empezó a avanzar posiciones. Med'an, el hijo de Garona que se encontraba en Theramore como representante del Nuevo Concilio de Tirisfal, entró en acción para proteger a su madre mientras los miembros del culto oscuro, la dejaban morir mientras pretendían secuestrarlo. Garrosh culpó a la Alianza del ataque mientras que Varian hizo lo propio con la Horda; responsabilizando personalmente a Garrosh. Thrall, Rehgar, Valera y Jaina sin embargo confiaban los unos en los otros y empezaron a pensar en otra solución para los inminentes ataques del Azote y del Clan Burning Blade. Este ataque minó las buenas intenciones iniciales con que se iniciaron las conversaciones entre Thrall y Varian, sembrando la desconfianza mutua entre orcos y humanos. Cuando todo hubo acabado, Thrall partió de vuelta hacia Orgrimmar. Ecos de Condena Thrall llegó a Orgrimmar descubrió que Arthas, el Lich King había ejecutado su plan de crear una Plaga de Zombies. Sin embargo el Gran Boticario Putress había encontrado una cura a partir de la plaga original del Azote. Viendo la importancia de la amenaza, Thrall se reunió con Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garrosh Hellscream, Varok Saurfang, el propio Putress y Rehgar Earthfury en Orgrimmar para discutir los próximos movimientos contra el Azote. Garrosh propuso reunir a todo el ejército de la Horda y destruir a los humanos, para después marchar a Northrend donde luchar contra el Azote. Thrall, enfadado con su propuesta ya que los humanos no eran ahora mismo la principal amenaza y no podían estar dando palos de ciego cuando se trataba de luchar contra el ejército del Rey Exánime. Tras consultar Saurfang y a los espíritus, estos se mostraron más cautos a la hora de abordar el problema: una avanzadilla exploraría el continente helado antes que el grueso de las tropas de la Horda mientras que mantendrían el contacto con Jaina Proudmoore para averiguar cómo iba la Alianza a actuar y coordinar una actuación conjunta. Thrall provocó entonces a Garrosh para que lucharan, a no ser que quisiera cometer los mismos errores que su padre, Grom Hellscream. Frustrado por la falta de acción y los insultos a su padre, Garrosh aceptó el desafío y se batió con Thrall en duelo en el Ring of Valor de Orgrimmar. Los dos orcos lucharon hasta que llegó un momento en que parecía que Garrosh había cobrado ventaja. Cuando trataba de incitar a Trahll, la batalla se interrumpió por la llegada de un Heraldo del Lich King amenazando con destruir Orgrimmar. Al oir esto, Thrall usó un Chain Lightning sobre Garrosh y ambos abandonaron la arena prometiendo acabar la disputa más tarde. La capital orca estaba siendo atacada por un incontable número de abominaciones y frost wyrms junto a un reducido número de Death Knights. Thrall lideró a la Horda repeliendo el ataque del Azote con la ayuda de Saurfang, Sylvanas, Garrosh, Reghar, y algunos aventureros que se encontraban en ese momento en la ciudad. Tras el intento fallido de tomar la ciudad, Garrosh volvió a pedirle a Thrall que lo mandara a Northrend, a lo que esta vez, el Jefe de Guerra acccedió. Su siguiente orden fue decirle a Saurfang que empezara los preparativos para la guerra. Paz rota Tan pronto como las fuerzas de la Alianza y de la Horda iniciaron conjuntamente su asalto a la puerta de Angrathar estalló una rebelión en Undercity. Varimathras y su horda de demonios recorrieron la ciudad matando a todos los que se oponían a sus siniestras órdenes. Sylvanas casi muere en medio de la confusión, pero se las arregló para escapar junto a algunos siervos leales hacia Orgrimmar. Decididos a no permitir a los Señores del Terror pisar territorio de la Horda, Thrall y Sylvanas planaron un contraataque inminente, pero Jaina Proudmoore llegó con terribles noticias: a raíz de la muerte de Bolvar Fordragon, Varian Wrynn había dado órdenes de asaltar Undercity, para llevar ante la justicia a Putress, su asesino y de paso reconquistar la antigua capital de Lordaeron para la Alianza. Thrall, junto con Sylvanas y Vol'jin lideraron el asalto a Undercity en nombre de la Horda. Después de luchar contra los renegados rebeldes y demonios en su interior, consiguieron matar al traidor de Varimathras. Sin embargo la euforia de la victoria desaparecieron pronto cuando el rey Varian Wrynn, que acababa de matar a Putress el boticario Putress y que había oído los gritos victoriosos de los orcos, fue a su encuentro y se enfrentó a Thrall al que le advirtió que nunca se podría alcanzar la paz después de descubrir el horror que habían creado los Forsaken en Undercity. Justo cuando iba a estallar la pelea entre la Alianza y la Horda, apareció Jaina e intervino teletransportando a los humanos de vuelta a Ventormenta, deteniendo así el derramamiento de sangre y el caos. Thrall se lamentó por la paz rota entre los dos reinos, aunque como le recordó Varok Saurfang, si deber era la de dirigir y proteger a su pueblo. Los Secretos de Ulduar Cuando Brann Bronzebeard descubrió que el Dios Antiguo Yogg-Saron había escapado de su vetusta prisión en Ulduar, se encaminó rápidamente a inforar a Rhonin en Dalaran. Ante la gravedad de la situación, convocó un concilio de emergencia en la Ciudadela Violeta al que debían acudir Thrall y Varian... por separado. Thrall, alertado por el mensaje se presentó antes de lo acordado junto a Garrosh y, temiendo que se produjera un enfrentamiento con Varian que ya se encontraba con Rohin, fue interceptado por Jaina, que intentó evitar que ambos líderes coincidieran en la misma sala. La tensión que se produjo momentos después se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Jaina les explicó lo sucedido en presencia de Varian al que Garrosh acusó con con furia y que no dudó en responder con rudeza. Ni siquiera Thrall fue capaz de parar la pelea que se produjo a continuación. Rhonin sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a permitir un altercado bajo la bóveda de los Kirin Tor y conjuró un hechizo que los separó, tras lo cual les espetó duramente su actitud ante el problema tan grande que se avecinaba y que solo podría ser resuelto si ambas facciones colaboraban conjuntamente para acabar con la amenaza del Dios de la Muerte. Varian se negó a formar parte de nada que tuviera que ver con los orcos y se retiró bruscamente, algo que Garrosh también promulgaba a su manera; nunca un verdadero Jefe de Guerra se uniría a cobardes. Thrall se mostró muy decepcionado al escuchar la actitud de Garrosh. El Coliseo de los Cruzados Thrall, acompañado de Garrosh Hellscream, se encaminará al evento que tedrá lugar en el Coliseo de los Cruzados en Icecrown, representando a la Horda . Cataclismo Thrall aparecerá en la nueva expansión en Lost Isles, la zona de inicio de los goblins, ayudándolos a escapar de una prisión en la que se encuentran retenidos. Personalidad A pesar de que Thrall es abierto frente a los visitantes que llegan a Orgrimmar, los orcos todavía no han renunciado a sus viejos odios y prejuicios acerca de otras razas. Aún así, honran su liderazgo y su trato a los viajeros de Durotar. Thrall trata a las personas por el valor que demuestran poseer y los trata con respeto hasta que sus acciones demuestren lo contrario. Incluso cuando se cometen delitos, el castigo más duro que Thrall impone es el exilio - el destierro en la casi abandonada vida de Los Baldíos, donde los elementos juzgan quien vive y quien muere. Sin embargo, si alguien bajo su dirección, causa deshonra o derramamiento de snagre inútil, la política de Thrall es clara: una sentencia de muerte llevada a cabo con ayuda de su martillo, Doomhammer. En cuanto a los amigos, Thrall es cálido y generoso, nunca huye de una buena historia o un intercambio de información. Su hospitalidad se extiende a todos, aunque spera que, en contrapartida, sus visitantes contibuyan de alguna manera a la supervivencia de Orgrimmar. Los cazadores, suele llevar carne o pieles, a cambio de refugio y los mercaderes de Theramore periódicamente suelen llevar barriles de cerveza, sal y semillas para cultivos. Mientras que sus invitados esten en Orgrimmar, estos se encuentran bajo la protección de Thrall y ningún tipo de violencia o amenaza contra ellos estará permitida. Combate Thrall es un líder nato. Raramente está solo, y en batalla, a menudo pasa mucho de su tiempo dirigiendo a sus tropas. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus tácticas son muy impredecibles. Combina el ataque de melé con potentes hechizos. Nombre orco de Thrall "Go'el" fue el nombre que eligieron sus padres, Draka y Durotan, para su único hijo. Sin embargo no podían darle ese nombre hasta el 'Dia del Nombramiento', una celebración orca parecida al bautismo pero que, al contrario que en los humanos, no tiene lugar después de nacer sino mucho más tarde. Cuando Draka y Durotan fueron asesinados, su nombre permaneció sin saberse hasta que su abuela Geyah se lo confesó en Garadar. Relación con Jaina Proudmoore Después de que Jaina y Thrall fueron obligados a unir sus ejércitos para luchar contra la Legión Ardiente por orden de Medivh, se volvieron pronto muy buenos amigos. Thrall dijo a Jaina que le recordaba a Taretha Foxton, mientras que Jaina le confesó que no había una razón específica que explicara su confianza en Thrall. A pesar de las dificultades que han tenido que soportar, su relación es fuerte. Uno de los momentos críticos se produjo cuando Thrall mato a Daelin Proudmoore, el padre de Jaina tras una larga campaña de hostilidades por parte del almirante humano contra los orcos. Jaina y Thrall se consideran aliados aunque muchos fans han querido ver algo más que amistad. En este sentido Blizzard se lo ha tomado siempre con humor e incluso ha colaborado con una broma en una parte de Gnomeregan, donde en 30 Data Rescue se obtiene una Tarjeta perforada blanca donde aparece unas líneas de código binario que al traducirse se puede leer "Thrall y Jaina sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E". Legado El puesto de avanzadilla de Thrallmar en la Península del Fuego Infernal de Outland recibe su nombre por el líder de la Horda. Se encuentra en la zona donde los jugadores de la Horda tienen su primer contacto con el planeta originario de los orcos. Algunos de sus pobladores, aún lo recuerdan antes del colapso, (Drek'Thar, por ejemplo que le dijo Rexxar que había luchado junto a otros Mok'Nathal en Draenor). A todos los orcos les choca el estado actual en que se encuentra ahora su hogar natal. Misiones Desde su posición en Orgrimmar, inicia las siguietes misiones: * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 12 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 12 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 16 Enemigos ocultos (Mazmorra) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 15 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif Archivo:IconSmall_BloodElf_Male.gif.pngArchivo:IconSmall_BloodElf_Female.gif.png 21 Fidelidad a la Horda * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 54 Los Reinos del Este * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 Lo que trae el viento * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 El campeón de la Horda * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 Señor de Roca Negra * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 ¡Por la Horda! (Banda) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 El rescate real (Mazmorra) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 63 Tributo a los Mag'har * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 68 Héroe Mag'har En la instance de Old Hillsbrad Foothills (Antiguas Laderas de Trabalomas), Thrall inicia la misión 68 Huida de Durnholde (Mazmorra). Ver también * Lord of the Clans, de Christie Golden * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos demo, "El Éxodo de la Horda" * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Enlaces Externos en:Thrall de:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall no:Thrall pl:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Orcos Categoría:NPCs de Orgrimmar Categoría:NPCs de Nagrand Categoría:NPCs de Old Hillsbrad Foothills Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Lord of the Clans Categoría:Bosses Categoría:Frostwolf Clan Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: The Comic Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Legends Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King